The present invention relates to a device for sealing a container door, and in particular to a device for sealing a container and a method for operating the same, which are configured for the sake of a container security in such a way that the device for sealing a container door is installed at a locking device of a container door so as to detect if the container door is forcibly opened or closed by an unauthorized person during a container transportation from a freight-loaded place to a freight-unloaded place, and a result of such a detection is wirelessly transmitted to a container security system.
The container is a box-shaped container used to efficiently and economically transport a predetermined freight. The container in general is called a freight container at the ISO (International Organization for Standardization) and is called a cargo container at the ANSI (American National Standards Institute).
The freight transportation using a container may take months in terms of a transportation period via multiple stages, for example, a freight loading, a transportation using a truck, a gate-in, a shipping, a sailing, a disembark, a gate-out, a transportation using a truck, a freight unloading, etc.
A mechanism for monitoring the safety of the container and its stuff is being considered a very important matter during a freight transportation procedure which is carried out using the container. In recent years, a wireless device is being employed, which is able to detect the opened or closed state of a container door so as to trace a corresponding container and recognize a sealed state and an inner state of the container, thus wirelessly transmitting a result of the detection to a server of the container security system.
For an example, the Korean patent registration number 1175173 describes a container security device wherein it is detachably attached to the opening and closing bars at both sides of a container, and an opened or closed state of the container is sensed, and a sensed opening and closing information is transmitted to a distant place, whereupon a sealed state of the container can be confirmed in real time, by means of which the container can be safely transported to a destination, and if the current position of the container during the transportation and the container deviate from a designated transportation route, the deviations thereof can be confirmed in real time.
Since the above-described container security device is designed to operate by only an electrical mechanism, an error may occur with a function for sensing a seal-release or a locking and unlocking operation of a sealing unit which may occur due to moisture or external impact.